Even in station wagons with raised rear seats there is a continuous connection between the baggage space and the passenger space. Collisions bring about the danger that objects present in the trunk space will be flung into the passenger space and injure persons there. In order to prevent this, safety net arrangements are used which block off this opening.
Similar conditions prevail in the case of passenger cars in which the rear seat can be folded over in order to obtain an increased loading or baggage space. Here, too, safety nets are used which are to protect the people in the passenger space.
Even in the case of slight collisions, under some circumstances objects can fly out of the baggage space and against the safety net with relatively significant force. Although the safety net possibly suffers no directly perceptible damage, it is nevertheless pre-damaged by such an event. This prior damage raises the risk of failure of the safety net in the case of a later serious crash and the objects from the baggage space can no longer be held back.